Kagerou day
by SethyChii
Summary: Ce jour d'Été se répète sans cesse, et ce, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois impuissant face à ça ?


**Ce OS est entièrement inspiré de la chanson Kagerou Days. Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Pour faire ce OS je me suis aidé de la traduction de kurotsuki92i sur youtube.**

 **Kagerou day et KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **EDIT 23/10/2015 :** Kyaaaaaa ! J'ai honte ! Ce OS était rempli de faute et était incompréhensible ! Les tournures de phrases aussi étaient bizarre et chelou xD

J'ai un peu beaucoup changé l'histoire et rajouté des trucs aussi ceux l'ayant déjà lu avant le remarquerons peut-être, j'espère que ce OS sera compréhensible maintenant x3

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Kagerou days**

Lorsque les rayons du soleil l'atteignirent, Tsuna se réveilla. Il tendit sa main vers son téléphone portable, le prit, l'alluma et regarda l'écran qui indiquait :

 ** _15 Août XXXX, 12h30_**

Il se leva paresseusement, fit sa toilette et prit un petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure assez tardive.

N'ayant rien de prévu pour l'après-midi, il décida de sortir après avoir prévenu sa mère qui lui préconisa de ne pas rester trop longtemps au soleil. Dehors, il se promena un peu dans Namimori pour ensuite, se reposer un peu sur une balançoire à l'ombre, dans un parc.

Quelques temps plus tard, un jeune homme qui devait sans doute avoir le même âge que lui vint à lui.

Il avait des cheveux rouges ainsi que de grands yeux de la même couleur, _peu commun pour un japonais_ , se dit Tsuna. Il avait dans les bras, un chat de couleur violette -peu commun aussi-.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir a côté de toi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la seconde balançoire à côté.

Tsuna acquiesça.

\- Je m'appelle Enma, lui c'est mon chat Mucchan. Et toi ?

\- Tsunayoshi mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna.

\- D'accord Tsuna-kun.

Bientôt, tout deux commencèrent à faire connaissance et à parler de tout et de rien, riant quelques fois. Enma caressa doucement son chat et posa une question à son nouvel ami :

\- Tsuna-kun Aimes-tu l'Été ?

\- Oui, sauf quand il fait trop chaud, et toi ?

\- Moi, je n'aime pas l'Eté, répondit-il sèchement en caressant son chat.

Mucchan s'échappa des bras de son propriétaire, se dirigeant vers la route. Le roux se leva puis se mit à le poursuivre sans remarquer que le feu de signalisation était devenu rouge.

Tsuna cria son nom.

.

Un camion le heurta de plein fouet.

.

Le sang s'écoula autour de son corps maintenant défiguré.

.

De là où il était, Tsuna avait les yeux écarquiller, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses membres étaient devenu tellement tremblants qu'il en tomba genoux au sol.

Il n'était pas mort n'est-ce pas ? Le camion ne l'avait pas percuter et il n'était pas mort hein ? tentait vainement de croire le brun.

Lentement, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, le souffle erratique et la main posé sur son cœur.

 _"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce gars ? Ce sang ? Cet accident ? Étaient-ils réelles ? Non c'est impossible._ _Un cauchemar, un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar."_

Il jeta un regard à son téléphone, le prit avec précipitation puis l'alluma nerveusement.

 ** _14 Août XXXX, 12h00_**

 _"Oui c'est cauchemar."_

Il se leva en tremblant, comme dans son rêve il fit sa toilette et prit un petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure assez tardive.

N'ayant rien prévu l'après-midi, il décida de sortir après avoir prévenu sa mère qui lui préconisa de ne pas rester trop longtemps au soleil, _comme dans son cauchemar_.

En allant au parc, il se sentait un peu mieux bien que légèrement anxieux. Il s'assit sur la même balançoire de son cauchemar se, se disant peu sûr de lui que de toute façon son cauchemar n'était pas réelle. Et puis un roux aux yeux rouges avec un chat violet ne courrait pas les rues au Japon.

\- Est-ce je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

 _"Hein ?"_

En fait si.

 _"HEEEEIIIIIIIIN ?!"_

Il y en avait justement un devant lui.

.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIII !

Il tomba de la balançoire faisant sursauter l'autre.

\- Humm... est-ce que ça va ?

Le roux s'approcha en même temps le brun reculait.

\- Hum...

\- Je-je vais bien !

Il se releva rapidement, s'épousseta et se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Euh... je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté de toi... mais si tu veux pas je-

\- Non ! Euh je veux dire tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Alors qu'il se rasseyait, l'autre se présenta :

\- Au fait ! Je m'appel Enma, lui c'est mon chat Mucchan !

 _"Je sais"_ eu envie de dire Tsuna.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tsuna.

\- D'accord Tsuna-kun !

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, riant quelques fois et assez anxieux, Tsuna dit :

\- Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve où on s'était rencontrer dans ce parc.

\- Ah bon ? Ce devait être une prémonition alors, lui répondit le roux en riant."

Il sentit son cœur s'alléger à l'écoute de sont rire.

Le chat s'échappa des bras de son maître et au moment où allait partir le récupérer, Tsuna lui prit le bras.

\- Hn ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que les chats retrouvaient toujours leur maître.

\- C'est pas plutôt les chiens ?

\- Euh... ça doit être pareil pour tous les animaux de compagnie à quatre pattes ?

\- Mouai...

Avec l'air pas vraiment rassuré, Enma suivit Tsuna qui lui avait proposer d'aller en ville. Là bas, ils entrèrent dans un centre commercial en travaux au dernier étage. Ils entrèrent dans des magasins regardant par envie ce qui leur plairait sans rien acheter. Ils achetèrent des glaces, se régalant goulûment et diminuant aussi la chaleur qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils sortirent du centre commercial et ils virent les personnes autour d'eux regarder vers le ciel et pousser des cris.

Intrigués, ils regardèrent à leur tour vers le ciel.

.

Des barres métalliques tombaient du dernier étage et se dirigeaient vers eux.

.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quelques chose.

.

Du sang lui gicla au corps et à la figure.

 _._

Ses yeux écarquillèrent.

 _._

Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur sa tête.

.

Il hurla son nom.

.

"ENMA !"

.

Le souffle court, il murmurait toujours la même chose.

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar..._

Au contraire de ce qu'il murmurait il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix lui dire que tout était bien réel.

Que les barres métalliques qui venaient de transpercer juste devant lui, le corps entier d'Enma étaient bien réels. Que la flac de sang qui coulait le long du sol et se mélangeit aussi à la couleur de ses cheveux étaient bien réels.

Alors que les larmes lui coulaient au coin des yeux, sa vision devint flou au moment où il cru voir le roux sourire.

.

* * *

.

Se réveillant encore à cause des rayons du soleil qui lui étaient maintenant devenu irritante, il se réveilla encore il ne sait combien de fois -sûrement cent ou peut-être mille il ne savait plus- regarda encore l'écran de son téléphone sachant avant même de l'allumer quel jour il était : **le 14 Août XXXX**.

Tsuna se leva fit comme d'habitude, alla au parc et s'assit sur son habituelle balançoire. Il se balança, fixant un point invisible le regard terne.

 _Cette histoire se répète encore et encore depuis bien trop longtemps_ , pensa Tsuna.

Enma arriva, lui demanda encore la même chose comme les autres fois, choses auxquels il répondit toujours comme d'habitude mais sans entrain.

Puis le cœur lourd, Tsuna posa une question :

\- Dit Enma-kun ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà rêvé que tu revivais toujours la même journée, que tu rencontrais toujours la même personne et que cette personne mourrait à chaque fois ?

\- Humm... je ne crois pas. Et puis c'est vraiment effrayant comme rêve, je ne voudrais en faire un de ce genre !

Le chat s'échappa encore des bras d'Enma se dirigeant vers la route. Le roux se leva puis se mit à le poursuivre sans remarquer que le feu de signalisation était passé au rouge et le camion qui arrivait à vive allure.

Tsuna en eu marre, il en avait marre de toujours voir le roux mourir, il en était lassé. Alors avant qu'il n'ait pu traversé.

 _._

Il fut attrapé par le bras et poussé en arrière.

.

Tsuna sauta.

.

Le camion le heurta.

.

Il sentit une atroce douleur se propager dans son corps.

.

Il sourit heureux.

.

Il était enfin _libre_.

Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans l'inconscience, il pu difficilement entendre :

 _\- Eh bien, alors ce sera un jour d'Eté normal._

Suivit d'un rire étrange qui transforma son expression de plénitude en une expression surprise.

Enma jeta un dernier regard indifférent au corps de Tsuna puis s'en alla.

* * *

 ** _14 Août XXXX, 13h00_**

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent un jeune garçon. Se redressant, son apparence se changeait pour prendre celle d'un jeune homme vêtu d'un pyjama bleu terne par-dessus un corps devenu bien plus bati. Ses cheveux rouges changèrent pour devenir long et bleu et ses grands yeux rouge devinrent fin bicolore, rouge à gauche et bleu à droite.

Il caressa son chat, puis dit en souriant:

\- C'est bien dommage. J'ai encore échoué aujourd'hui -il soupira- je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau joujou Kufufufu~"

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
